1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a short repeater rifle with a barrel, which has on one of its ends a cartridge receiver; a locking system; a trigger assembly with a trigger and a trigger guard; a firing mechanism; a magazine; and a targeting device.
2. Prior Art
For such short repeater rifles, which are also called bull pups, the barrel with the locking system and the magazine are set farther back towards the butt stock relative to classical repeater rifles in order to obtain a weapon that is as short and portable as possible. However, this inevitably also leads to a backwards displacement of the mass and thus of the center of gravity with the disadvantage that such short repeater rifles are significantly less favorable than classical repeater rifles in terms of shooting and handling.